powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Lee (Ultimate Series)
Chad Lee is the Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Navy Nighlok Ranger, Gold Samurai Ranger, Navy Samurai Ranger and Zodiac Ranger XII: Teal. History Before Power Rangers Before Chad was born, his parents were family friends to the Parnell Family. The Lee family had known the Parnell Family since 1985. When he was 4, he witnessed Mrs. Parnell giving birth to his childhood friend, Jessie Parnell. He was nearly killed when Jessie, age 7, saved his life by calling 911 after he suffered a concussion when he fell on his head in Jessie's aunt's pumpkin patch. He was saddened when, at age 13, he was asked to become a Ranger, because Jessie had inspired him so much, he wanted to stay in Colorado with her. Lightspeed Rescue Known for his aquatic skills, Chad often spends time scuba diving, feeling connected to the marine life. He brings to the team his exceptional martial arts ability, and water rescue skills. Chad studied under a karate master named Tomashiro, who felt that Chad's true destiny was as a martial arts master and not a Ranger. Tomashiro then helped train a monster named Cyclopter, hoping to replace Chad as his best student (Cyclopter even defeated Chad in battle), until Cyclopter turned on him. Chad remembers everything Tomashiro taught him then and defeats Cyclopter, and Tomashiro even comes to ask Chad for a tour of the Aqua Base. Chad also temporarily had a relationship with the mermaid Marina, but they parted ways eventually. Chad becomes close with fellow Ranger Kelsey during the series. He never forgot about Jessie. Chad often threatened to Captain Mitchell, that he would stop being the Blue Lightspeed Ranger if he did not get to contact Jessie every weekend. After leaving Lightspeed, Chad became a lifeguard, but returned to help his team fight an undead Vypra with the Time Force Rangers. Samurai Chad had drifted further apart from Kelsey, so he was on his own. He was at the YMCA in Colorado Springs, Colorado when he reunited with Jessie Parnell. He is kidnapped by Nighlok Tebbi and becomes the Navy Nighlok Ranger. Jessie and Kelsey with the help of the Samurai and Lightspeed Rangers, returned Chad to normal and defeated Tebbi. He married Jessie. In another episode, J.J. gives his Gold Ranger Powers to Chad, and He becomes the Gold Ranger. Chad often argued with either Chellby, calling her an "air-head", or Ian, calling him "hard-aleck". He and Jessie were the geniuses behind creating special Scuba Suits and Powers for the Samurai Rangers. Chad is threatened by Jessie, Divorce, if he did not stop being a workaholic, he does and they Reconcile. He then becomes the Navy Samurai Ranger and Defeats Tebbi once and for all, his Navy Ranger power weakens and he and the power collapse. Chad is bedridden for a few days when he learns in 2016 that Jessie is pregnant with their first and only child. Zodiac Force Billy works on new morphers, but this time, elements from their Astrology sign. Having been a Taurus, Chad's powers were of Darkness and Paranormal abilities. Chad became Zodiac Ranger XII: Teal. He was once possessed by a demonic Meckro named Trazinara. Chad always felt guilty of being away from Marina (his daughter) and Retired an episode before Jessie. He gave his powers to Lucas Kendall, the Blue Time Force Ranger. Age Before Power Rangers: 8 Lightspeed Rescue: 13 Samurai (Season 2): 20 Samurai (Season 3): 22 Zodiac Force: 33 Blue Lightspeed Ranger Zords *Aqua Rescue 2 *Rail Rescue 2 *OmegaZord 2 *Lifeforce MegaZord Arsenal *Rescue Morpher *Rescue Blaster *Thermo Blaster *Rescue Laser *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Megabattle Armor *Lightspeed Cycle Gold Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Barracuda Blade *Black Box Zords *Octo Zord *Claw Zord Navy Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Samurai Ice Sword *Black Box Zords *Seal Zord *Penguin Zord Zodiac Ranger XII: Teal Arsenal *Zodizer *Taurus Crow Rapier *Zodiac Spinner Zords *Crow Spinning Zord *Demon Saber Zord Trivia *Chad's demeanor was then a concerned, tight-laced man, now a cocky, happy-go-lucky, foul mouthed ranger. *His Actor, Michael Chaturantabut, is the founder of Extreme Martial Arts. *Chad is the only Lightspeed Ranger to become a Nighlok, Samurai, and Zodiac Ranger. Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Navy Ranger Category:Nighlok Ranger Category:6th Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Teal Ranger Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (2000) Category:Power Rangers Samurai (2011) Category:Power Rangers Zodiac Force (2012) Category:Second-In-Command